My Kouhai's (not so) Little Secret
by Katyusha47
Summary: Iroha goes to the Service Club with a special kind of request for her favourite Senpai. Things take an unexpected turn.
1. Revelation

The bell signalling the end of classes finally rang.

As a former member of the always popular "Go Home Club", I was envious of those packing up to go home. However, as a man of my word, I was bound to follow my promise to Hiratsuka-sensei to attend the service club. With the impending summer break coming, this was probably the last session before the school break. Just a few days more before I can laze around at home and spend more time with Vita-chan!

Placing the last of my belongings in my bag, I stood up from my seat and began to move off to the special building, only to find my way blocked by a certain chestnut-haired airhead.

"Hikki, you were going to abandon me again, weren't you, wait for me!"

"I wasn't. I'll wait for you at the corner, as usual."

"O-okay then, that works too." She replied nervously before scampering off to pack up her things.

I resumed my journey out of the classroom, rounding the corner near the staircase and waited patiently for Yuigahama. She sure was taking her time. Like really, how long does one need to pack up her stuff? Ahh right, she's probably saying her goodbyes to Miura and her clique. Damn these riajuus, is there really a need to squeeze out more interaction time at the end of the school day? Why can't they just get on with what they need to do like responsible young adults…

"Oh, there you are, Hikki!" What's this? Am I the treasure in a treasure hunt? Didn't I tell you where I would be waiting? Why are you acting surprised?

"It's the last week before summer break, what are your plans for it? Don't tell me you plan to laze around all day at home?" Damn, she took the words right out of my mouth. Noting my prolonged silence, she continued, "so it really is true! You are a real Hikki!" I shrugged and began to walk to the room that I found so familiar. I wasn't planning on spending my summer holidays helping out with a summer camp again, and so I definitely needed come compensation from last year.

Entering the room, I see that Yukinoshita was already preparing the tea. I took my usual seat at the end of the long table and pulled out the light novel that I planned to finish. The hot breeze finding its way past the curtains definitely signalled the impending arrival of summer. After getting the standard greetings out of the way, the three of us settled in to our usual routine, with Yuigahama doing yuri things to Yukinoshita while she was trying to read, and I just sipping tea while enjoying my novel. How peaceful. I hope this lasts.

My hopes for a peaceful afternoon were dashed by the sound of rapid footsteps coming down the hallway. It can only mean one thing, someone has a request. I hoped against hope that it was someone headed to elsewhere in the building, but I knew. The footsteps stopped. The door was knocked on, destroying whatever hope I had of a tranquil afternoon. We exchanged glances among ourselves. Even Yukinoshita looked surprised. Yuigahama looked at the door Sure, it's been a while since our last request, but even so this was an odd timing for a request. After all, everyone was getting ready to enjoy the summer break.

Another wave of knocking shook us from our daze. Yukinoshita was the first to react.

"Please come in."

The door opened, revealing a lone girl with her trademark pink cardigan whose flaxen hair fluttered in the warm summer breeze.

It was my foxy, annoying kouhai. None other than Sobu High's student council president, Isshiki Iroha. I instinctively made a disgruntled look, Yuigahama looked surprised and Yukinoshita squinted with disdain.

What was she doing here? It sure didn't look like she was here to skive off from her work in the student council though, and the workload there now shouldn't be significant, given the rapidly approaching summer break. Isshiki approached me with what she thought was a cute voice, but her pathetic attempt ending up sounding cringy. She continued the charade by raising her hands up to her face and pretending to weep.

"Senpaaaiii, I really need your help…"

I felt my protective instincts kick in, even though I knew this was wrong, I still couldn't stop it. How sly can this kouhai of mine get? I'll end up still wanting to help her, damn my imouto instincts! No… I'm not a siscon no matter how much I look like I'm one. I shall resist as best I can this time.

"Isshiki-san, there are three of us here in the club, maybe you can take a seat and tell us what's wrong?" Yukinoshita said, as she gestured towards the chair.

Yes! Yukinoshita came to my rescue!

"But… I'm only comfortable sharing this with senpai~" Isshiki said as she slowly crept closer towards me.

Looks like my rescue was short-lived. Looks like it's time to save myself then.

"No. Either bring this up as a formal request for the club, or forget about it." I found my voice sounding sterner than I intended it to be, but I didn't really care. I wasn't going to sacrifice my beloved free time for this. If there was to be any work, it should be distributed among the three of us in the club. That way I can allocate myself less work.

"Please… Senpaaaai… You are my only hope…" She knelt down in front of me and buried her head in her hands. Sobbing sounds ensued.

I looked around for support. Yuigahama looked away furtively, while Yukinoshita simply gave me an amused look. Aren't we in the same club? Can you guys at least TRY to help me? No? Deciding that it was hopeless, I sighed.

"Can you at least get up first? What do you need?"

Isshiki's face instantly lit up, and she came up to me and whispered, "I knew you would help me, Senpai~" I felt the growing warmth on my cheeks. She was getting too close... way too close. Wait. Where did that sobbing, moaning kouhai go? Why is she smiling at me like this?

"Erhem." Yukinoshita interrupted.

Isshiki looked over at Yukinoshita and finally decided to return me my personal space.

"Then, I'll borrow Senpai for a while!" Isshiki said as she grabbed my wrist and started pulling me out of the room. I barely had enough time to grab my bag with my other free hand.

Isshiki continued to drag me down the hallway for a distance, before turning around. "Senpai, you know that summer break is coming up soon, right?"

"Yes." Of course, it's the best time of the year, how can I forget about it? Being able to rot at home and do absolutely nothing, and spend more time with my beloved Komachi. I love my sister a lot. I really do.

"My classmates have organised a beach outing during the break, and I would really like to join them… After all, I've been so busy with student council work that I haven't had the time to form closer bonds with them! This way, I can get their support to use the class funds!" How… how can someone say that and end with a cute wink without feeling remorseful?

No girl, all you have done so far this school year was to push the work to others and try to get together with Hayama.

"So, what's the problem? I don't see one..."

"Well you see Senpai… It's expected that the girls turn up in swimsuits… but… " Isshiki said, putting her forefingers together with an anxious look.

"This sounds like a problem that Yukinoshita and Yuigahama can help you with. Why did you pull me out?"

"I… I'll show you the problem, Senpai."

She looked up and down the hallway apprehensively before grabbing my wrist once more and dashing into the toilets. Yes, Isshiki Iroha just pulled me into the female toilet. Before I could overcome my shock and come up with a suitable response, she had already dragged me into a cubicle and locked it behind us.

"What are you planning on doing?" I blurted out.

"Sssh, not so loud, Senpai, or else everyone would know that the creepy looking guy from Class 2F was in the female toilet. Then your life will really be ruined." Isshiki ended off with a smile. This woman is really scary. How can she say such serious things while smiling?

"I'll show you the problem now, Senpai."

Isshiki started to unclasp the buckle on her skirt. I, being the prim and decent gentleman that I am, instinctively turned around and faced the door. Damn, the cubicle felt small now. I hear the sound of her skirt falling onto the floor. Before I could question her intentions, I felt her warmth on my back, and her breath on my ears.

"Senpai~"

Shivers crawled down my spine.

"Can you feel it?"

I wanted to escape but I am being pushed hard against the door. Damn, this woman is stronger than I expected. She grabs my hand and slowly guided it towards her thigh.

"Senpai is so sly... Making me do this for him~"

I'm paralyzed by fear, stuck to the ground, and my hand won't listen to me. I couldn't muster any strength to move my hand away, it's almost as if I'm in a trance.

"Senpai, are you feeling it?" She whispers again, this time her lips so close I can sense her warmth on my ear. I stiffened up even further, as my hands were guided further up her thigh, arriving at her intended destination. I finally realised what she meant when she said she had a problem.

Usually when one goes home, the sense of familiarity of your own bed will make you feel relaxed and comfortable, but this familiarity that I felt right now has instead caused me to tense up, in fear of what is to come.

"Hey Senpai, can you describe to me what is it you feel?"

It was all too familiar a feeling, and this familiarity will be the death of me. I gulped.

"It's an 11 inch futa dick."

"So smart of you, Senpai! Now you need to help me figure out how to hide this when I go to the beach. That's my request!"


	2. Fear

"Once again, sincere apologies for spilling the tea on you."

"Its okay, the tea was already lukewarm anyway, I just need to wash it off my arm. Just make me a fresh batch, okay?"

"If you say so, Yuigahama-san."

"By the way Yukinon, the two of sure are getting closer to each other..."

My eyes widened in realisation and I tensed up as I heard the pair of them enter the toilet. Problem was that my hand was still gripping onto Isshiki's... thing. Of all times for such an accident to happen, why did it have to be when I was in such a precarious situation?

A moan escaped her lips.

"Senpai~" she gasped. I felt it expanding.

"Iroha-chan, is that you in there?"

I froze.

"Y-yes, Yui-senpai, its me!" Isshiki stuttered.

"Ehh, didn't you take Hikki with you? Where did he go?"

"I told him to wait for me outside the Student Council room."

"Ahh, okay... see you around then, do tell us if we can help you with the request okay? I'll go ahead and wash my hands..."

The sound of creaking metal soon gave way to one of gushing water.

The conversation died down as a result, but the same could not be said for my heart, and definitely not her. She had become rather... lively down there.

I heard the tap turn off.

"We're done here, see you later Iroha-chan!"

"We shall meet again, Isshiki-san."

"See you around, Yui-senpai!, Yukino-senpai!"

The pair of footsteps began to get softer and softer till there was only silence.

Finally releasing a bated breath as I belatedly relaxed my grip, Isshiki instead clamped down on my hand once more.

"Teasing me like that in front of them, you are really coy, Senpai~"

"I... I wasn't trying to..." I fumbled, my vocal cords still recovering from the shock of it all.

She once again pushed me towards the door, and I felt her warm breath on my ears. It was a sensation I was growing accustomed to.

"Stroke it."

Not for the first time today I was paralyzed by fear. My hands refused to budge.

"You better take responsibility, Senpai. Or else..." she whispered, her words caressing my ears. Once again, she demonstrated her ability to utter totally scary words while maintaining her composure. Her thinly veiled threat reminded me of the many things she had in her grasp that could cause me problems. Massive problems. Not to mention what story she might cook up about us being in the same toilet cubicle and how we ended up in her in the first place...

"Come on, it's not that hard..." she said as she began to guide my hand up and down her length. While I was not one who often indulged in self pleasure (Komachi had the tendency to charge into my room with no warning), the sensation felt way too familiar... almost natural. Soon, my actions gained a momentum on its own and she began to release her grip on my hand.

It got warmer and warmer between my fingers, and she began to moan in pleasure. "Faster, Senpai~~" I found myself following her instructions, and sped up my actions accordingly. Sensing that I was no longer as hesitant, her hands slowly let go of mine.

Before long she was at full mast, and I felt something hard pressing against my back. There was no question as to what it was. It was Isshiki. More specifically, the full might of her 11 inches. Her hands, now free from guiding mine, began to wrap me from behind, and started to work her way underneath my uniform, starting from my stomach down and then moving down towards my waistline. All the while, her moans were getting progressively louder, and as a result I sensed myself getting hard down there. It was the natural reaction of a perfectly healthy teenage boy... right? How am I supposed to calm with someone making such sounds right behind me?

Her hands began to explore what was beneath my waistline, as she dived in and started to stroke my thighs, and they were getting dangerously close to where my own thing was. This was getting way too dangerous. My hands were getting moist and sticky with some sort of... liquid. I was reluctant to admit what that was, but I knew. It's not that I had totally no experience with such matters anyway.

"Ha-harder, Senpaiii~~" she gasped, as her breathing hastened. I would know, after all I felt her every breath on the back of my neck.

By now her moans were loud enough that I was sure anyone walking past the toilet would have heard her. Although I never really cared about my personal image, I was pretty sure getting found doing whatever we were doing would land me in deep trouble, way beyond mere background chatter about what I did or did not do. This had to stop. I had to do something before this got way out of hand. Using my high-spec brain I soon thought of a solution. I winced slightly as the thought crossed my mind. It was brutal, but I had to do it. I never played fair anyways, so why should I start now?

I uttered a silent apology to all the manhoods in the world as I grabbed her length with all my strength.

"Ahhh Senpai, that's too rough!" She recoiled in pain, her hands retreating from the depth of my pants.

Now that she was no longer pushing me against the door, I took my chance to escape that hellhole of a cubicle. Swinging the door open, I dashed out with all the speed I could muster.

"Don't go Senpaiii" said the voice from the cubicle. Instead of achieving its intended effect, it merely served to spur me on.

I was afraid. Very afraid.

As I exited the toilet proper and into the corridor, I heard a shriek behind me. I turned around to face the source of the noise, only to see a flash of blue disappear round the corner.

Pushing that to the back of my mind for now, I focused on reaching the solace of the Service Club room.

Arriving at my destination, I burst in unceremoniously.

"Sensei, as previously mentioned, please knock whenever ... oh its you. That was fast." Yukinoshita said as she glanced up from her book with what looked llike mild surprise.

"Are you okay?" Yuigahama asked, her face lit up with concern.

It was now that I realised that I was panting heavily and sweating profusely. Who wouldn't after experiencing what I just did?

I placed my hands on my knees and slowly began the process of catching my breath.

I couldn't entirely comprehend what just happened. Worse still, I felt a mixture of weird feelings, not least of them were... intrigue. A perverse form of curiosity. It felt like something deep within me had been awoken.

"Hikigaya-kun, you look shaken. Why don't you take a seat first?" Yukinoshita suggested, logical as always.

I nodded in agreement and shuffled over to my seat and slunk down into it. I let out a long sigh. Trust this kouhai of mine to turn my life upside down the moment I least expect it. Such is the way of the fox.

"Must be a difficult request eh, Hikki?"

Thinking back to the request Isshiki piled on me, I involuntarily shuddered. The fact that she had that thing aside, which I had not fully gotten over by the way, how was I going to help her hide it? How has she not figured out how to hide it in all her 16 years? And more importantly... why me?

"Here, have some tea."

I gratefully accepted the mug and held it tight with both hands, as tight as...

I felt my thoughts wandering back to the events that just transpired. Her moist breath on my cheeks, her substantial mounds pressing on my back, her sensual moans filling the cubicle, the smoothness and warmth of her thing...

I was afraid. Very afraid.

Not because of what she did to me, but because I found myself liking it.

This sly kouhai of mine has awakened something within me I never knew existed.


	3. Escalation

Concerned about my long drawn out silence, both Yukinoshita and Yuigahama looked on at me with concern. I returned their glances with what must have been a weary look. Sensing that I was not going to speak anytime soon, they both returned their eyes towards their book and phone respectively. Any friendly banter that was going on previously was now gone.

Maybe I should read my light novel to calm myself down too, to distract me from all that just happened. Yes, it would definitely help me put whatever just happened to the back of my mind. I really needed to stop thinking about it. No, it isn't running away, but a mere tactical retreat! There's no way my little kouhai can be this cute? What is happening to me...

Speaking of which, where was my book? Recalling the events before Isshiki dragged me out of the room, I remember that I grabbed my bag as she dragged me out of the room… only to set it down inside the cubicle. Where it remained as I made my hasty retreat from the toilets. Isshiki Iroha now had my bag, with all my possessions. And she was probably still in the washroom. Not that I was going to find out anytime soon. Or was I?

Gulping down the tea that Yukinoshita had graciously served me, I gave myself some time to think of a solution. How was I going to retrieve my bag, left in the depths of the female toilet? Did Isshiki even notice I left it there? Surely she did, I dropped it inside the cubicle. Which meant that I needed to find her. And fast. Before she decided to do something with it. Knowing her, that was a distinct possibility.

Considering my limited options, I once again set down the mug. "I need to take a walk." I said as I stood up from my chair.

"Take your time, Hikigaya-kun." Yukinoshita said as I walked towards the exit.

I firmly closed the door.

I can believe that the path I chose was the right thing.

Because I wasn't aware of another path anyway. In the end, I do not know what is the correct choice, and I will never be able to stop doubting and reconsidering my choices however much time may have passed.

I sincerely hoped that this was the correct choice.

Taking one step, then another, I go towards where I swore I wouldn't return to just moments ago.

I was going to reclaim my bag from Isshiki.

* * *

 **Iroha POV**

"Stroke me." the words escaped my lips before I could stop them.

Surely, I went too far now. Before Senpai could react, I seized the opportunity, and guided his hands up and down my shaft.

His warmth felt so good. Better than anything I experienced with my own pair of hands. It was magical. I moaned uncontrollably, without care for the consequences. I knew what we were doing was wrong. While Senpai would bear most of the responsibility, as he always had, I would had to shoulder some too, if anyone found out.

But there was something about his grip, his rough fingers moving tenderly along my shaft that I couldn't resist. I couldn't believe it, something that was so wrong actually felt so right.

I started convulsing in pleasure, and my legs could no longer support my own weight. Feeling that Senpai had gained a momentum of his own, I clung on to him with both my arms and held him close. It was now that I realised how good he smelled, as I nestled my head on his neck, and I took a deep breath.

I decided that I was going to reciprocate.

I dug my hands underneath his uniform and felt his surprisingly hard abs. Senpai sure was well built for someone who lazed at home all the time.

Sensing no reaction, I decided to be more daring, and sunk my hands down his pants and began stroking his thigh, slowly moving up towards his own shaft, which was definitely quite lively.

His movements got faster and faster, and his grip got tighter with every stroke. I could feel myself leaking slightly.

"Ha-harder, Senpaiii~~" I gasped, seeing that my end was so close. My lips were tantalisingly close to his ear, and I felt the urge to lick it.

My hands had moved up from his thighs, and I could begin to sense his length through the fabric.

Suddenly, I felt Senpai's fingers clench down on me like a vice. I instinctively recoiled in pain.

"Ahhh Senpai, that's too rough!"

Senpai opened the door and ran out.

Barely catching my breath, I managed a "Don't go, Senpaiii", to no avail. His quick footsteps soon faded into the distance, but not before I heard a shriek from outside, that decidedly did not sound like Senpai.

I had went too far.

However, I was still feeling rather… aroused. Guess I have to finish the job that Senpai began. Taking a seat on the toilet, I began to place my own hands on my shaft, trying to mimic Senpai's motions.

But something was off about it. The texture of his hands, his warmth, his scent. All of it was missing. I couldn't get off. I felt myself softening within my own hands. It has happened yet again. I just couldn't do it alone. I felt hollow inside. I needed Senpai. I needed his hands, his reliable back, and that tempting treasure that had laid so within my grasp for that split second.

As I looked towards my feet in dismay, I noticed something at the corner of my eyes. It was

Senpai's schoolbag. He had left it in the cubicle while making his hasty escape. I began to smirk.

Now, how was I going to make use of this... Senpai definitely would realise sooner or later... and he was smart enough to realise that it was with me. Which meant that he had to come and find me. Surely he knew that.

Right on cue, I heard Senpai once more. "I-Isshiki, are you still in there?"

"Ohh, how daring of you, Senpai, back for more?"

There was a pregnant pause before Senpai continued,"erm... Is my bag still in there?" Senpai had evidently scouted the corridor for any traces of others before making that query.

I decided to tease him a little bit more.

"Mayyybe?"

"Yes or no, answer my question." His frustration was evident in his tone.

Sensing my moment to strike, I took it.

"Senpai, I've gotten all messy, I can't go out in this state, can you come in and get it instead?"

I heard Senpai move into the toilet once more, and I prepared myself accordingly.

"Where did..." I never gave Senpai a chance to finish his question. I pounced on him the moment the door was opened, and I clung onto him tightly with my arms.

I looked up at him with my foxy eyes and whispered to him, "now that you made me like this... take responsibility till the end, Senpai~"

Senpai's eyes widened and his mouth hung open in surprise. I swung him around and pushed him back into the cubicle once more.

Positioning myself between Senpai and the door, I moved on to the next step of my plan.

"I can't finish without you... please, help me... okay?'' I pouted for a moment, before continuing, "or else... I'll scream out loud and alert the whole school. Whipping out my phone from my pocket, I said,"I have Yukinoshita-senpai on speed dial, you know?"

Senpai visibly squirmed in fear, as his mind inevitably wondered about a scenario where the Ice Princess herself was hunting him down.

"Also, just for memories sake..." I said, as I swiftly snapped a selfie of us both, with the background evidently showing that we were in the washroom.

"So... shall we begin?" I gestured towards my crotch.

"I.. I guess."

"Turn around, Senpai, let's continue where we left off."

I once again wrapped my arms around him, his scent filling my nostrils. Senpai smells so good.

"Here, you already know what to do." His hands slid down my bare stomach towards my arousal, which was already getting more lively in anticipation. I once again felt the familiar warmth of his hands stroking me.

"Sen-senpai!" I let loose, moaning loudly into his ears. That seemed to give him more motivation as he began stroking me harder and harder, and my legs began to feel weak. I felt the urge to repay him for all that he had done, and I moved to unbuckle his trousers.

"No, not there, Isshiki." He protested.

"Senpai, you are not being honest here…" I panted, as I began to feel his rod beneath his undergarments. While not as impressive as mine, it sure was getting stiff. Using my forefinger, I traced his rod from base to tip slowly, and before long Senpai let out a moan of his own.

"You like this too, don't you, Senpai", I remarked coyly.

"Tell me how much you want it, or else I won't free him…." I continued teasing his member, slowly but surely increasing my intensity.

"Please.. Do the honours, Isshiki." There was an audible gulp, "I need it." My hands delved underneath his fabric and my fingers finally came into contact with him. Freeing him from the restraints of his garments, I teased his tip till he finally let out a moan. This was going to be a fun time with Senpai~


	4. Guilt

"That was very ungentlemanly of you, Senpai, what happened to 'ladies first'? You made such a mess too…"

"I'm sorry."

"Now, how do we clean this up? I don't like it. It smells and is sticky and irritating and it gets everywhere. Not like here. Here everything is soft and smooth." Isshiki said as she stroked my belly gently, before sliding her smooth hands down towards my nether regions once more.

I can't believe what just happened. Things just moved ahead on its own accord, it gained an impetus that I couldn't stop… or did it? Did I lose control of my actions, or did I let myself lose control?

"That's enough." I came back to reclaim my bag, and that is what I would do. I took her warm, slender hands off my body and began to dress.

"Are you sure, Senpai? You seemed to enjoy it quite a bit…"

Turning around, I ignored her protests and began to grab at my bag. "Enough is enough, Isshiki." The guilt was starting to set in. It felt like it just did something extremely sinful. Something dirty. Something that the world should never learn about. I sincerely hoped nobody had heard us. No one cares about this miserable loner from 2F anyway, right?

Peeking out of the washroom to ensure that there was no one in the corridor, I gracefully made my grand exit from the cursed place. All I wanted was some tea and a place to rest. For the third time today, I made my way towards the Service Club room.

Opening the door, I once again felt two pairs of eyes glancing at me.

"Hikki, didn't you say you were going for a walk? Why are you so sweaty? And you kinda smell..." Yuigahama said, as she brought her hands up to cover her nose. Did I really smell that bad?

"Looks like the short stroll in the summer heat was too much for Hikigaya-kun." Yukinoshita smirked, once again demonstrating her excellent ability to fire insults at me. Normally I would retaliate, but I couldn't find it within myself to do it now. I slowly trudged over to my seat, my legs seeking its solace.

"Yuigahama-san, would you kindly get Hikigaya-kun some cold drinks? He looks like he really needs to cool down. Please take your time." The pair looked at each other for a moment, as if they were exchanging some secret information through telepathy. In all my years of loner observation, I never could comprehend how the girls managed to communicate in such a manner. It was as if their brains had some inbuilt transmission chip of sorts, and their eyes acted as receivers.

Yuigahama nodded at Yukinoshita's instructions, and proceeded to leave the room after grabbing her purse, gently closing the door.

Yukinoshita slowly walked over towards me, and took a deep breath. I've got a bad feeling about this. And I was right.

"Isshiki-san wasn't alone in the toilet, was she?" Yukinoshita asked.

She knew.

"There is no one else whom she addresses in such a manner... but you. Right?"

These weren't questions. They were statements. True ones at that.

"I don't think she called you in the cubicle, after all she did request a one to one meeting, face to face." Yukinoshita smirked as she produced a phone from her pocket. Wait, that looks familiar. It's my phone! How did she get her hands on it?

"Doesn't look like it through the call logs either..." she said, casually scrolling through my phone.

I was so doomed.

"I wasn't.." I started to defend myself, only to be shot down by Yukinoshita immediately.

"While Yuigahama-san was washing her hands, I saw a school bag peeking through the door. You came back once without your bag, and then left once more to get it back. So careless of you, Hikigaya-kun."

One by one, Yukinoshita cut off my escape routes. Of course, how would the Yukipedia start a fight she knew she won't win with certainty?

"So... what was it you were doing in the cubicle with her?" I tried hard to push the fresh memories to the back of my mind, but they inevitably surfaced.

 _It felt so good… The smooth hands of a girl was an infinite times better than my own._

"Hikigaya-kun? Hello?" Yukinoshita waved her hands in my face. Ah, right. She asked me a question.

I cleared my throat to avoid getting worked up about the situation and replied her. "I can't tell you. It's related to the request." I said with the straightest face I could manage. Well, that wasn't the entire truth, but it should be good enough. Yukinoshita definitely didn't need to know what went on behind those doors. No one did. I cringed at that thought.

"Ohh, so you admit that you were alone with your kouhai, inside the cubicle of a female toilet, doing things that can't be told to anyone else? How daring of you, Hikigaya-kun." Her tone was getting colder with every word that left her lips. It reminded me of her elder sister. Turns out she had this side of her as well, and dare I say, she did it much better than Haruno-san. If I wasn't the one who was under fire, I might have been able to appreciate it. But today, I had no such honour. How was I supposed to explain this?

The footfall of a certain classmate of mine once again filled the corridor, bringing an end to Yukinoshita's impromptu interrogation session.

"You owe me an explanation, Hikigaya-kun. I will not let this go," she said softly, before blithely striding back to her seat.

"Yahallo, Yukinon, Yahallo Hikki! I brought the drinks!" Yuigahama's boisterous voice echoed through the room. "Did… Did I interrupt something?"

With that, an awkward silence ruled the room till the end of club time.

* * *

It had been three days since that incident. I was trying hard to erase its existence from my memory, but my brilliant brain did not allow for that to happen. This was the curse of having an incredible memory. I could not forget the things I wanted to forget.

Sneakily stepping out of the classroom while Yuigahama was still busy conversing with Miura, I bumped into the one person I was most afraid of seeing these past few days.

Isshiki Iroha had parked herself right outside the exit of the classroom, evidently waiting to spring an ambush on me, and it sure had worked.

Seeing that she was blocking my path and I had nowhere else to go, I reluctantly greeted her.

"Yo, Isshiki. What do you want?" I scowled. I wasn't willing to deal with her. Not at this current moment. Not ever.

She smirked for a moment before leaning towards me, her lips mere inches from my ears. It was an oddly familiar feeling that I was coming to like.

"Senpai, please take responsibility... Or else... I'll tell the whole world what you did to a maiden like me." Isshiki's breath caressed my earlobes before she retreated and smirked at me. Wait. Maiden? She initiated this. Damn you sneaky bitch. You are the one who awakened this within me. You should take responsibility instead.

"Do whatever you want. I don't care anymore."

"Okay then, Senpai. Since you say so… I want you to go on a date with me." Isshiki clutched my right arm with both of hers and hugged it tightly, as she proceeded to drag me towards the school gate. I felt a bulge pressing on my arms, and for once it wasn't _that._

"There are lots of people around, you know." I reminded her. Normally for what she insisted were practice dates, we would always meet up secretly and hide from anyone that was from our school. Now she was doing this to me in broad daylight, right after the end of classes.

What have I gotten myself into?

* * *

A/N: Just thought I would upload this on Iroha's birthday, given that I already had it written anyways.


End file.
